


Save Lucifer

by EvasiveCupid



Series: Fix-its, Additions, and Whatnots [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Hurt/Comfort, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23906371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvasiveCupid/pseuds/EvasiveCupid
Summary: Spoilers for 04x09 "Save Lucifer"I recently rewatched this episode and decided that there wasn't nearly enough interaction between the two. So, I decided to do a rewrite of sorts of the ending scene that takes place in Lucifer's penthouse.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Fix-its, Additions, and Whatnots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741963
Comments: 8
Kudos: 131





	Save Lucifer

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! So this is not only my first work in this fandom, but it is also my first ever fanfic. It is not beta'd, by myself or otherwise, because it is currently 2am. ANy mistakes are mine! I would be open to editing/extending/continuing this in the future, especially as I have some (a lot) of time on my hands at the moment. Any borrowed dialogue or character blocking belongs to the genius creators of the show, and all advice/comments/criticism/love is appreciated! Enjoy!

Lucifer stood facing Chloe, wide shoulders of brutalized flesh taut with tension, his eyes wide and wild. Chloe couldn’t help but look away from the intensity, unable to stomach the sheer hatred burning in his eyes. Hatred for himself. His leathery wings lightly curled inwards, an unfinished attempt at a shield, though whether it was to protect himself or her, Chloe couldn’t tell.

“I know why I hate myself. Because everything I touch, I ruin.”

His words were soft but bleeding, anger slowing seeping into them. Chloe gasped a bodily turned from him.

“From… rebellion against Dad to now.” Lucifer’s voice trembled with emotion. “Look at what I put you through. I _hate_ that I am poison for anyone who dares to care about me,” as Chloe lifted her grey-green eyes to his, Lucifer’s radiant crimson gaze was the one to skitter away, “and especially you.”

He turned from her then, his knobby spine barely concealed beneath tight skin. It looked painful, raw, stretched to its limit. Chloe raised her eyes to the ceiling, asking for strength from a new-found source. She couldn’t be sure that God was listening, if it would be granted. Could anyone who purposely caused so much pain to their own son care to answer a plea for mercy in their name? She was brought back to the current dilemma by the sound of his footsteps, carrying him away from her and towards the window to the brightly lit city below them. This wasn’t right. The revelation of her partner being the literal devil had been a harsh crash into reality, and Chloe had to acknowledge that her reaction had scarred him deeply. The evidence of that was laid bare before her. However, she couldn’t shake the feeling that it was more than that… or at least, that it should be.

Chloe closed her eyes and mustered the strength she knew she’d need, and which she could only give to herself. “Lucifer,” She called, “this isn’t about me.”

She crossed the floor of his main room, the bar illuminating her silhouette as her heeled boots clicked across the tile. She climbed the stairs to his bedroom one at a time, growing more confident with each step. Lucifer stood hunched, unmoved from his place.

“I’m okay. I haven’t crumbled into a million pieces. I’m still here. And I’m fine.”

“If I turn around, will you be fine or will you look away in horror?” He sounded disgusted with himself.

“It doesn’t matter,” Chloe said softly. His voice raised lightly, hysteria a whisper under his British accent, as he barked “of course it does, Detective.”

“No, it doesn’t,” she insisted, “because this isn’t about me. This is about you. I’m not gonna let you use me as an excuse to avoid dealing with what is behind all of this.” Lucifer sighed, quick, panicked, but so quiet the detective couldn’t have heard. Her voice broke as she continued, eyes filling with tears: “you always talk about how much you hate being blamed for humanity’s sins. You know, _‘the devil made me do it,’_ and I think I know why you hate it so much, because deep down, you blame yourself just as much… if not more! You have to stop taking responsibility for things you can’t control.” Chloe was walking towards him now, slowly, as if she were approaching an injured animal or a particularly unhinged suspect. “Lucifer… you need to forgive yourself.”

She was inches away now, just barely touching him. His skin gleamed under the light, what had looked wet from the distance now clearly the shine of scar tissue.

“I can’t.” He whispered.

“Why not?” Her voice was a hair’s breadth louder than his. He paused. Lucifer stared at his reflection in the glass, her pale golden hair just barely peeking past a should and stretched wing.

“I don’t know how to.”

Chloe’s breath punched out of her as her eyes once again raised upwards; _how could you cause someone, your child no less, to feel so much hurt?_ Without another word she slowly raised her hand, hesitating only a moment before she placed it against the abused flesh of his back, her thumb and fingers forming a backwards L around the joint of his wing. He shuddered beneath her palm at the touch but didn’t move away. Her left hand mirrored her right and she pressed closer, gently resting her forehead between his great wings, just below the top knob of his spine. Chloe closed her eyes and exhaled, the skin beneath her fingertips inhumanly warm. Her thumbs swept gentle crescents over his shoulder blades, lightly brushing against the base of each wing. Lucifer gasped but made no move to stop her.

“Lucifer, you more than anyone else know the value of choice. Free will. Any sin that people decide to commit is just that, their decision. You draw out the desires of others, you don’t create them. How can you be held accountable for the choices that our people make?”

His voice was soft, gasping, and Chloe didn’t need to see the tears to know that they were there. “Yes, well, that logic has certainly never worked before. I invented sin, detective. Therefore, I am _responsible_ for every occurrence of it thereafter.”

She shook her head slowly against him, her hair tickling lightly against him. “No. You didn’t. God did. He made water and earth, night and day, animal… and human. His entire creation relies on opposition. What makes you think that we are any different? That he didn’t make us to be both followers and sinners, and not anticipate us to stray?”

Lucifer was quiet where he stood, contemplative. Chloe left him to it, wrapping her arms around his waist, a silent reminder that she was there. His hips were slightly denser than his back, less defined, more muscle over the bones. Her cheek pressed more firmly between his shoulder blades, warm. The silk of her dress was cool against his charred skin, soothing, and Lucifer took a deep breath. As they stood there, quiet in their half-embrace, Chloe began to feel a change. The skin pressed against her cheek began to cool, still warm, but nowhere near the heat it had been radiating. Beneath her fingertips, his skin became less smooth and rubbery, instead turning soft and malleable. Lucifer slowly turned, and she became aware that he was speaking to her.

“I don’t know where to begin, but… I want to. Forgive myself.”

Chloe slowly raised her hands and cupped his cheeks, red receding in lines of burning orange. She sobbed and let out a wet laugh, staring into his eyes as they faded from bright red to the warm dark brown she recognized.

“Lucifer! I… I think you took the first step.” She smiled up at him, rubbing her thumbs back and forth over his stubble.

Lucifer looked confused at first, then bewildered, then elated. He raised his hands to replace hers as she clasped them together happily, lips splitting into a wild grin as the hair of his light beard met his very human-looking fingers. “Look at that, detective! We did it,” he exclaimed, laughing hysterically.

“You did it, Lucifer.”

He preened under her praise. “No detective, we did. Thank you for, well… not running away to Rome, for one.” He chuckled as her cheeks tinged with pink and she babbled an apology. He hushed her and firmly wrapped his arms around her, pressing his cheek to her hair.

“Thank you, for being here. For not abandoning me. And I don’t just mean today, though I’m sure it was difficult to see me as I was, today. I mean since you return, Padre Kinley stuff aside.”

She returned the embrace, wrapping her arms against him, not missing the now taut muscles of his back, whole and healthy. “You’re my partner, Lucifer. We take care of each other.”

He chuckled to himself. “At least let me repay you for your aid throughout the day. Can I fix you a drink, detect – Chloe?”

Chloe grinned brightly at him. “I’d like that.”


End file.
